thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mithos Yggdrasill
Current Background Mithos Yggdrasill, a former Hero of the Kharlan War, lost his way when his sister died over 4000 years ago. Since then, he created a system on his own worlds, forcing them to vie for the flow of mana in order to find a way to revive her using the Tower of Salvation. In the process, Cruxis was born. It was on the morning of the newest Chosen's sixteenth birthday that Mithos Yggdrasill was pulled from his world to Iriphos, meaning he has no knowledge of his actions at a later date. From what is known of him, he has lost his mind and is not prone to changing it. He often calls himself Mithos while in his child/true form (shown in infobox), and Yggdrasill while in his adult one (shown below). In the roleplay, Yggdrasill proved himself to be a threat to the world when he began by ordering an assault on Neo Domino City for potential Chosens of Mana. He's also proven how far he'll go to get a Chosen, by even pretending to be his child form to mess with the minds of others. He has since paid the price for this, and has been sent to the Shadow Realm. First Arc With a set goal of reviving his sister, he captured six Chosen and two guards for them in hopes of having backups in case something about them being from other worlds causes them to fail. While in his own world, he had a goal of assimilating the masses in order to create a world without discrimination, moving to Iriphos has caused him to develop a want to completely reshape the world, which means marching on cities until one by one, they bend to "Martel's" will. He started this mission with Zaphias, hoping to make his newfound goal a reality. However, the soldiers there and the various people who faced him, including some of the very Chosen he'd captured, led to a standoff between Mithos and Schwann Olterain and Aki Izayoi. A barrier prevented any others from immediately following. He was solely focused on Schwann during this battle, even though Aki was a nuisance of an angel she was his sister's vessel. At this point in the battle, he took a heavy upper hand against the pair. After Genis Sage risked his life to temporarily break the barrier meant to keep Mithos in, a small party consisting of Kratos Aurion, Wasp, Zero, and Emil Castagnier made their way in. With their combined efforts, the group was able to weaken Mithos, and with a whole-hearted sacrifice by Schwann with his Blast Heart, he kept Mithos from making a comeback and destroyed himself and Mithos in the blast. Mithos awakens in the Shadow Realm, and at the end of the arc is introduced to Freakazoid. Second Arc Mithos is first found in a weak and pathetic state in Neo Domino City in the Satellite District. His personality has made a drastic turn, and after being found by Ruka, he is shown to follow her much like a duckling. He goes with her when she gets worried about her friends, and is present when the first wave of Dark Signers is destroyed. He sticks with Ruka through two more attacks at Aki's mansion, one being Vanitas and the Unversed and the other being a Metal Heads strike. On the third day, he helps Ruka get to Martha's house, and after the pair are lured out by a person resembling his sister, Ruka gets kidnapped in an alleyway. Thanks to the efforts of Joey Wheeler and Ruka's twin, Rua, Mithos gets a grip on reality and joins forces with the pair to rescue Ruka. They start this mission out by heading to the Tower of Salvation, hoping to find clues about the beings that attacked them in the city. They meet up with Ben Tennyson, and even fend off a copy of Ruka before they decide to head north to Inaba, where they might find more of the strange creatures that imitate others. Personality First Arc Mithos Yggdrasill is a very childish maniac. He has very idealistic goals, and chooses to throw a fit whenever someone doesn't agree with them. He has a very cynical personality, and is prone to violent rages when someone triggers them. Mithos does not like it when someone calls him his first name in his adult form, unless that someone he considers a friend. Currently, only Kratos Aurion and Yuan Kafei are on that list. In fact, when Genis does this, he goes into a rage, kicking him across the room to make his point. He also does not take well to slowdowns of any form in the attempts to revive Martel. In fact, when Kratos suggests as much, he nearly pounces the man, even though he considers Kratos a close friend. His hatred for humans is fairly solid as well. Even though he's turned Yusei Fudo into an angel, he treats him much like a human, something that annoys him to no end for being naturally combative. Second Arc Mithos in the second arc is very reclusive, and hardly speaks unless spoken to. He initially gives no signs as to the source of his change, aside from various symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder. He's terrified of newspapers, frilly clothing, and death. Physical contact often also has a negative response as he has shoved or jerked away from anyone whose done so without his permission. It's later revealed that he spent his three months in the Shadow Realm with Haruka, a woman who apparently tortured him in three months that spanned between the first and second arc. He often will have flashbacks, thinking himself back in the Shadow Realm. Few have broken him from these, those few being Ruka, Yusei, and Joey. Mithos is incapable of identifying his hallucinations and reality, and his personality reflects that constant fear. Currently, he has dedicated everything to Ruka, the first person who treated him kindly in the living world when everyone else wanted him dead for what he had done. He now acts only to aid her, even if he has the wrong idea about the aid she wants. Abilities Angelic Senses: As a part of a race called the Angels, Yggdrasill's senses have been heightened extremely by his Cruxis Crystal and his age. To make a long story short, he is not an easy man to sneak up on. Just because he isn't watching doesn't mean he doesn't know you're there. Additionally, he is also noticeably stronger than the average half-elf. Master Summoner: Mithos Yggdrasill, as noted through history you learn about him in the game, once travelled the world to make pacts with all the summon spirits during the Kharlan War. He earned the title then, and is quite capable of both being a teacher of the art as well as starting up new pacts, if he so chooses. He does not often use this skill in his current situation. Mana Master: Mithos earned this from all of his hard training during his travels and conquests. He is a user of all the elements of offensive magic, and is henceforth feared for it. Due to his age, he is very in tune with the flow of mana in the air, and can use this skill to predict attacks, detect intruders or those trying to hide from his other senses, as well as see in the dark by following auras. It is also suspected he can read mana like Raine can, otherwise it would have been impossible for him to acquire Volt's pact in the past. He has also developed techniques that no one else in the world uses through his in-depth studies of mana. Flight: Mithos has multi-color/gossamer mana wings, which are often only seen in his adult form. He can use these to fly wherever he wishes, and unless acting, will use them to pretty much go anywhere. In the second arc, he tries harder to walk unless flight is faster, as he doesn't want to inconvienence Ruka. Combat Mithos will often rely on his hand-to-hand combat abilities before relying on his mana, even though he has a lot to start with (6000 TP). He is not an easy foe and tends to play with an opponent first to see their skill level. Someone is in trouble when he stops fooling around. Here is his available spell list: Multiple Forms (10 TP): Mithos has multiple forms. His weakest is actually his adult form. His strongest being his child, and he has two other forms he can maintain thanks to his wide knowledge of mana usage. He is not prone to using these unless he absolutely has no other way to fight back. Cannot shift forms easily unless it is a shift between adult and child. Which means his other transformations take five seconds to cast, wherease his two main forms take a split second. Outburst (15 TP): This creates a blue barrier that blows opponents away rather painfully. Causes mild to moderate damage. It is a split-second cast. Photon (16 TP): A circle of light surrounds an opponent with Angelic inscriptions, then pierces them rapidly while they are trapped. Only affects one person. Causes mild to moderate damage, takes a split-second to cast. Ray (35 TP): Mithos creates a ball of light above the field and drops damaging rays on opponents. Not good for a singular opponent. It's a five second cast, and causes mild to moderate damage. Holy Lance (40 TP): Mithos creates a small, diamond-shaped pattern of rainbow light on the ground, then four small beams of light pierce the target from four directions, then an especially powerful lance skewers them from directly above. Causes moderate to severe damage to the target, and can cuase mild damage to those close by. It is a five-second cast. Ground Dasher (46 TP): Mithos creates a chasm to spout up heat and rocks from for mild to moderate damage to a single target. Anyone in the way will also be struck. It is a ten second cast. Thunder Blade (28 TP): A huge sword made of lightning pierces the opponent and embeds in the ground, then explodes, sending electric shockwaves along the ground and hitting everything in a good-sized area 3 around the impact zone three more times. The target is struck for moderate to severe damage and the successive strikes hit for mild to moderate damage. It is a five-second cast. Indigination (60 TP): This technique drops a large amount of lightning around and over a target for mild to moderate damage. It can hit multiple enemies. It is a ten second cast. Judgment (40 TP): This technique drops fifteen rays of lights down from the heavens randomly. Best for a group of enemies. Causes moderate to severe damage if struck. It is a ten second cast. Death Eater (26 TP): This technique drops four rays of light down from the heavens randomly. Best for a group of enemies. Causes moderate to severe damage if struck. It is a five-second cast. Absolute (46 TP): This technique encases the target in a huge ice crystal, then shatters it. Causes moderate to severe damage, but is a slow attack. It is a ten second cast. Teleport (15 TP): Allows him to move a short distance away to dodge. Often uses it to get behind his opponent. It is a split-second cast. Explosion (55 TP): A large ball of fire drops in an area and explodes for mild to moderate damage. It is focused on a single opponent but can hit multiple. It is a ten second cast. Force Field (65 TP): This place a protective barrier around Mithos that only works for a few seconds. If held for too long, Mithos will be stunned temporarily. It is a split second cast. Prism Stars (46 TP): Unison Attack with Ancient Fairy Dragon (or anyone that knows Ray). Mithos casts Ground Dasher and Ancient Fairy Dragon uses Eternal Sunshine. The pair send a series of thirty giant stars down on the opponents for moderate to severe damage. It takes the ten seconds to cast Ground Dasher. Category:Character Category:Tales Of Category:Male Category:Game Category:IceEnchantress09 Category:XSonicScrewdriver